


Umm bittybones bs (how do i title XD)

by shadowcat500



Series: The Stuff I write at 1am [5]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I slammed a bunch of AUs together and made them small<br/>Please note: I have no idea about most of the bittybones AU stuff.<br/>Sorry of anything seems slightly robotic ect. I had to move plot XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umm bittybones bs (how do i title XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Sans= UT Sans  
> Papyrus= UT Papyrus  
> Blue= US Sans  
> Paps= US Papyrus  
> Geno= Aftertale Sans  
> Death= Reapertale Sans  
> Red= UF Sans  
> Boss= UF Papyrus  
> Error= Error Sans  
> Ink= Inktale Sans

"Is the machine ready?" Dr Brown asked his team.  
"Yes sir!" was the unanimous response.  
"Excellent. An unlimited supply of money, right under our fingertips! We'll be rich!"  
"you'll be rich." muttered one of the newest members.  
Dr Brown had replicated the magic draining properties of the Mount Ebott barrier and combined it with a portal device, thus letting him take things from other universes. His idea was to take monsters from other universes, shrink them, and sell them, as bitties had already proven popular.  
"Press the power button in 3..." Dr Brown started the countdown.  
"2..."  
"1!" The scientist closest to the button slammed it down and hoped for the best.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Underfell  
\--------------------------------------------  
Sans had been woken up by his brother punching him in the face. Again. If his brother had any say in it, that crack on his skull would be leaking bone marrow for the rest of his life.  
"YOU MUST STOP BEING SO WEAK SANS! MUST I REMIND YOU EVERY TIME?!" Papyrus yelled in Sans' face. Sans sighed and resigned himself to another beating before blacking out as all the air suddenly disappeared and he and Papyrus were sucked into the blackness.  
\--------------------------------------------  
(basically a version of this for Underswap, Undertale, Aftertale, Reapertale, Errortale and Inktale because the author is too lazy to write them XD)  
\--------------------------------------------  
Error was the first to wake up, and the first thing he saw was a glass wall. He immediately jumped up and ran to it. He saw other cages, with monsters in them. Tiny monsters. Oh. Shit. Not again. Error groaned and slammed his head into the wall, with a loud clunk, which in turn woke up Ink.  
"WHAT? WHERE AM I WHAT HAPPENED WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!" were Ink's first words as a bitty.  
"Someone did something and now we're stuck in a pet shop as bitties." Error answered.  
"I see why you groaned. So we're stuck tiny until...?"  
"We're stuck tiny. No until."  
"Dammit. So much dammit."  
"Mm hmmm. That's called karma."  
"Shuddup."  
"Anyway, we should secure UF Paps. He was beating the shit out of his brother. We don't need a dead Edge on our hands." Error turned round and wrapped his strings around Underfell Papyrus.  
"I guess we wait for everyone to wake up?" Ink asked.  
"Mm hmm."  
Then they got their first visitor. A female tween came and peered into the cage.  
"Awwww! They're so small!" She squealed. To Error and Ink, the noise was deafening. She reached her hand into the cage and attempted to pick up Ink, who dodged neatly. She looked disappointed, but then decided to try and pick up Error but then quickly backed off when he smiled menacingly and let a look of madness creep into his eyes. She scuttled away. Error grinned.  
The noise woke up everyone else.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" was the immediate reaction from Red and Boss.  
"Language!" was the response of Papyrus and Blue.  
"I have too many questions." said Geno.  
"Me too." replied Death.  
"Ummm... Hi?" Ink attempted to speak. Everyone went quiet. Ink grew more confident. "I know you have a lot of questions, I do too, but what I know is that we're all small and about to be sold as pets. That's it. Anyway, we should try and stay together, so if someone tries to adopt you, attack or something. Drive them off. We should-"  
Ink was cut off by a woman coming to their cage.  
"Hello. I'm (whatever someone give me a good name in the reviews). What are yours?"   
"I'm Papyrus!" Papyrus said curiously.  
"Sorry?"  
"I'M PAPYRUS!" yelled Papyrus.  
Error facepalmed before signing [I'm Error.]   
"Nice to meet you Error!" The woman attempted to pick him up before Error caught her hand in strings.  
The others picked up the hint and signed their nicknames. (calling them by their actual names and AUS would be confusing)  
"So are you looking to get adopted together?"  
Ink nodded.  
"I have a good place for you at my house, if you would like to stay with me."  
Ink nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Bitty Error  
> Yes I know that isn't finished XD


End file.
